In an electronic device, a memory module can be used to store data and machine-readable instructions. A memory module can be implemented using a dynamic random access memory (DRAM), flash memory, or another type of memory. To protect data stored in the memory, error detection and correction can be performed. Error detection and correction can be based on error correction codes that are stored in conjunction with data.